


Of Professors and Footsies

by roanoke9934



Series: Drarry Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Professors, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, kinda a bit of everything, mix of angst soft and smut, stop being a little bitch harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanoke9934/pseuds/roanoke9934
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts as a Potions professor. He’s greeted warmly by the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.Very warmly.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drarry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008303
Kudos: 59





	Of Professors and Footsies

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: this was adapted from a roleplay. i did my best to make it flow as smoothly as possible but there is still a few wonky parts that i cant fix without altering huge sections of my buddy’s work. you can kind of tell where the posts start and end, as the POV will switch slightly. i was draco and she was harry. anyway, thanks for reading!! :) hope you enjoy our two week rush work.

Draco hadn’t stepped foot into the potions classroom since his seventh year. It felt strangely nostalgic, the only thing that was different being the portrait of Severus just above Draco’s desk. The desk that had once belonged to the late potions master. After hearing about the rather gruesome way he’d passed, Draco found it hard to even look at the portrait for a second. Seeing the man alive and well in that frame sent a strange shiver down Draco’s spine. He tore his gaze back to the boxes he’d dragged in, starting to unpack. Draco could feel the burn of eyes on the back of his neck, the hairs standing on end. He turned, catching the eye of none other than—. 

“Potter?”

“Malfoy.” 

Harry poked his head out from behind the cracked door, a dopey smile accompanied his features as he spoke. 

“You’re really here.”

He said it in a faraway voice, as if he couldn’t believe it himself. Here Draco was. All long limbs and fine features himself. He still couldn’t believe it, his eyes roaming over Draco’s features and—.. Merlin, had he gotten taller since their last encounter? Gods, has it been that long?

Over the course of the past few weeks, whispers and rumors of a former death-eater coming to Hogwarts to fill in the, now empty, position of Potions Professor. As a professor himself, he was one of the first few to hear of the news. It made him feel giddy, that just maybe, it really was him.

Draco stiffened, squaring his shoulders as he met the other man’s gaze. The last thing he wanted to seem after Azkaban was weak. He had always felt the need to prove himself to Potter, even though he wasn’t quite sure where that urgency came from in the first place. Ever since he’d laid eyes on ‘ _ the Chosen One’ _ , Draco felt this  _ need _ to impress him. 

“You’ve taken care of yourself.” Draco replied with his voice quite stern, yet still holding an ounce of sincerity. He felt the strange throb in his chest once more, but this time it was for a completely different reason. Seeing Potter standing in front of him after all this time —a war in between— seemed almost otherworldly. Part of him scarcely believed that the Potter in front of him was the same one that had saved his life in the fire.

Draco felt a hot lump form in his throat at the thought of the inferno, reaching out for Potter to save him from the certain, gruesome death below. He shook those thoughts from his head, blinking hard and letting himself speak once more. 

“You don’t look a day older, besides that grotesque stubble.” 

That was a lie, Draco quite liked the stubble.

“Really now? If anything I think it makes me look quite dashing, don’t you think?”

Harry replied while giving a cheeky smile, he flashed one of his best to him just to prove his point. He made slow, small steps towards Malfoy, as if he were some kind of wounded animal about to flee. Who knows, maybe after their time spent apart he stopped running. Hard to imagine since it feels like that's all he’s ever done. Harry hoped that wasn’t the case, he doesn’t mind chasing after him; it's just maybe this time he wants him to stick around. He stopped halfway and leaned against one of the desks, crossing his arms as he did, all the while his eyes never left Malfoy’s face.

“Look at you though. You look just as handsome and rat-like as ever.”

Harry hoped that Malfoy wouldn’t see it as an insult. He’d hate to have ruined his chances already.

Draco was unable to help the small quirk of his lips in amusement at Potter’s statement. That twist in his chest only worsened; he almost didn’t believe that Potter had called him handsome. Draco refused to mention it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he lived rent-free in Draco’s head.

“Merlin, Potter. Of course the first thing you do when I return is attempt to wound me.” Draco then responded after a few moments, leaning against his desk with arms crossed. He tried to keep his posture secure, the strange sense of urgency returning the longer that Potter looked at him with those piercing green eyes.

“Ah it’s all in good fun, I promise. Wouldn’t want you to scamper off now that.. you’re here.”

As the words left Harry’s mouth, it finally processed that.. he was here. Draco was really here, no longer out of reach from him just a mere few feet away, no longer behind the cold bars of Azkaban. He shivered at the thought of what Draco must’ve gone through in there, Harry only got vague replies from Sirius on what his time was like in there. He met Draco’s hypnotic grey eyes, another dopey smile spread across his face. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking down for a moment before meeting Draco’s eyes again.

“Hate to say that I’ve missed you quite a bit, Malfoy.”

“Draco.” 

He hadn’t thought that he’d say such a thing in a million years, but a part of him didn’t seem to mind getting on a first name basis with Potter. Potter just seemed like such a harsh name to him, it reminded Draco of his bitter youth. Harry was a much softer, almost breathier thing to utter. Something to be whispered under his breath in a wispy tone. Draco shook his head once more, clearing his throat as he pushed the more vulgar of his thoughts away. 

He managed a small smirk.

“We’re not children anymore.”

That one word. Just him saying his name. That took Harry by surprise. His face etched itself into shock, his eyes going wide and his hand hovering over his neck. Did he really..? 

Sure, he’s thought about him saying his name once in a while. Or maybe a lot, when no one was there. Harry had thought about them being friends and addressing eachother by their first name while chatting or making small jabs during class, maybe even after they meet on the train after a long summer away from eachother, they would callout in joyous tones . He’d thought about it. That’s it. He never imagined hearing it.

“Apologies.. come again?”

His eyes, as bugged out as they were, were now focused entirely on Malfoy’s (Draco’s?) expression. Hoping that maybe he didn’t hear wrong.

“Don’t act so coy,  _ Harry _ ,” Draco responded with a small snort. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how dense the other could be. The Gryffindor shone through no matter if Harry was still in school actively or not. “Just call me Draco. Being called Malfoy reminds me of students, or my father..” He couldn’t help the way his voice trailed off, the memory of his father bringing nothing but negative emotion. Draco inhaled deeply, placing a hand on his desk to steady himself. The sharp sound of his rings on the dark oak wood seemed to send a tiny shock through his fingers, making them twitch. 

“Anyway, did you come here just to gawk or did you need something?”

The clinking of Draco’s rings against the wood quickly snapped Harry out of his raging thoughts. Honestly, he thought he was over that in 5th year but.. actually hearing him say his name was something else entirely. Oh Merlin he felt like he was floating— oh wait. Oh bloody hell he  **_did not_ ** have any reason to be in here other than to just gawk at seeing Draco fucking Malfoy again. Think Harry! What’s a good viable excuse?! 

“I uh.. I wanted to check in to see if it was really you.. and would you look at that, it really is!”

Harry let out a pathetic excuse of a laugh as he scrambled to stand up, the back of his hand never leaving his neck. He kept glancing at the floor back to Draco’s face all the while. Gods above he felt like he was back in 2nd year all over again. Draco had no reason being as handsome as he was.Think of a better excuse, Potter, or else he’s gonna think you’re acting like a creep.

“And as a fellow professor I wanted to officially welcome you to the staff, hope no one else beat me to it.”

_ Nice save. _

Draco raised a brow at the first answer that Harry gave him. He couldn’t resist his amusement. Merlin, was Harry a terrible liar. He wasn’t quite sure why Harry would lie, but it wasn’t important at the moment really. Draco just smirked again, shaking his head slightly. The second response seemed more rehearsed, so Draco took that one as what Harry meant to say in the first place. 

“Well, you’re the first besides McGonagall. It’s been.. difficult to walk these halls without feeling some kind of way. I’ve been informed that I’ll be the new Head of Slytherin House within the next few days, once I settle in, of course.” Draco paused, picking at one of his nails that was already bitten to the quick. “Part of me misses those dorm rooms, and the common room as well. It’s going to be quite a change to dine at the professors table instead of among students.”

A small smile played at Harry’s lips, replacing his awkward expression as he heard Draco speak. He remembers his first time back, the nostalgic feeling of walking along Hogwarts' many halls and wandering to see if it still had its same old secrets. As wonderful as it felt to be back, there was always a small pang in his chest at the knowledge of what happened here. Sure it had been some time ago since You-Know-Who happened, since he had been the one to save the wizarding world. But that didn’t stop the pain he felt when he sat to dine in the grand hall, remembering all those who had been injured or worse. He nervously rubbed at his neck again, trying to ground himself. Harry didn’t want  _ those _ thoughts to come back, he didn’t want them to damper his mood or his current time with.. Draco.

“So Head of Slytherin, is it? Well I best have my House be at their ready. Wouldn’t want to have a competition brewing, hm?” 

His smile formed into a bit of a smirk as Harry himself was Head of Gryffindor. Now with the knowledge of Draco being Head of Slytherin things  _ definitely _ got more interesting.

Draco fiddled with his rings, swirling them around as a short of anxious tic. He often did so when he was thinking, or when he felt pressured. He nodded slowly, the small smirk from before returning. He could only imagine the gossip among students about the two heads of their respective houses. Every man, woman, and child knew about the rivalry that had existed since their first steps into Hogwarts all those years ago, especially after the war.

“ _ Former Death Eater _ and the  _ Chosen One _ .” Draco replied bitterly, unable to conceal the disdain in his tone. He despised when he was reduced to one mistake, but he felt like he’d never be able to outrun it. Everyone knew who he was and what he’d done, and there was no denying the stink that had been placed on the Malfoy name.

Harry cringed just a bit at Draco’s choice of words. He wasn’t wrong though, Harry had an idea of what everyone saw them as. He stopped listening to whispers about the famed Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, Savior of the World, ect. after a while. Harry played with his robes sleeve, thinking about what people must’ve seen Draco as. He could only imagine.

“I can only hope that those titles don’t stick forever. I’d hate for Rita Skeeter to get her grubby hands on this bit of information for The Daily Prophet.”

Harry was trying to lighten the mood, while it being true that he wanted Rita to stay out of this matter entirely. Hopefully him and Draco won’t have to be on the cover of The Daily Prophet with some “scandal” breaking out.

“She’s already put plenty of hit pieces out on me since You-Know-Who’s death. It’s nothing that I’m not used to.” Draco muttered, “I’m sure being you that you’ve been on the front page plenty of times.”

Draco felt an itch to retort sharper, but he bit it back down. As much as he usually resorted to verbal punches, he’d been getting better at holding his tongue. Draco stood, then headed towards the door. When Harry looked confused, Draco elaborated.

“Come on, then. I’m not going to starve for the sake of unpacking.” He urged, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he waited for Harry to follow. Draco could already smell the great feast, and it made his mouth water. He would never tire of the absolutely delectable sweets.

As soon as the words left his mouth, needless to say Harry made quick steps across the room to follow Draco, not wanting to keep them there too long. For a moment, he just wanted to get a closer look at him. Even after all these years, he still had to look up to make eye contact with him. Not that he minded of course, just a silly thought even from his youth. He looked down the hall and back to Draco. Harry smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling slightly as he did so.

“It really is nice to have you back. I meant it when I said I missed you.. Draco.”

Saying his name out loud made his heart beat just a little faster, made the light blush on his face burn.

Draco hadn’t walked these halls in what seemed like forever. There were still parts of Hogwarts that were under repairs, but the majority of it was back up to its original state. 

“Much sappier than I remember.” Draco teased, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in amusement. Maybe Harry had always been like this, just not to him. Part of Draco relished in the sweetness that the other allowed him to see for the first time. He would be a liar if he said that he didn’t itch to become something more important in Harry’s life.

The two walked down to the dining hall, but they ended up taking a different way that went into the room at the back near the professor’s table. Draco made his way near the end of the table, settling down and placing his napkin on his lap. Harry took the seat next to him, much to Draco’s —untold— delight. He took a sip of water from his glass, letting his gaze scan the dining hall of bustling students. He was a little impatient through the sorting ceremony, as his stomach growled the entire time. Even though Draco wasn’t officially the Head of Slytherin house yet, he still felt a sense of pride seeing new faces at the table. 

“How does it feel being the talk of the school?” Draco questioned, leaning over to Harry once he saw all of the starstruck eyes of first year students on the Chosen One himself.

“Ah nothing I'm not used to. When news got out that I was going to be a professor here, my classes doubled in size. I only hope that they’re prepared.” Harry leaned close to Draco as he spoke, waving to a group of now sorted Gryffindors.

He leaned back, straightening his back while clasping his hands together in his lap, he had an appearance to keep up as Hogwarts’ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well as The Chosen One. At times it was exhausting to have to keep up this facade, he yearned for the days back when he was still attending Hogwarts as a student. Times were much simpler back then.

“Don’t give me all the credit, Draco. I see you have some admirers as well.” Harry nodded his head towards a group of Slytherins who were gawking at the new professor, whispering amongst themselves as if they could hear them. If anything, that gave him hope that the students would take a liking to Draco. 

Harry’s thoughts were sidetracked by seeing Draco’s long legs under the table, all but a few inches away from his own. He found it funny, Draco has always been lanky but now that he’s all grown up, he can see that he’s definitely not the boy he got into trouble with all those years ago.

Draco caught Harry’s eyes wandering elsewhere, but he chose not to mention it. At least not when they were at the table. There was a time and place to call Harry out on his curious gaze. Draco linked his ankles together, rubbing them together nervously at the sight of so many eyes on him. He hated the feeling of being watched, but it was only natural given who he was and what a surprise it must have been to see him on staff. 

“You know all about how much I  _ adore _ the spotlight.” Draco murmured into the rim of his cup, letting his legs uncross. He found Harry’s under the table, nudging him just slightly. He enjoyed seeing the expression that crossed the other’s face, but Draco kept silent. It was much more fun when he pretended that nothing was going on. “I’m sure you’d enjoy it much more than I ever would. You and Weasel always seemed to be getting attention, not to mention the flying car from second year.”

Draco circled the liquid in his glass as if it were wine, adding with a small smirk. “You two were lucky that you at least had Granger to keep your heads attached to your bodies.”

He smiled at the memories of the Golden Trio, as they were called. Oh how he missed the days of getting into trouble with Ron and having Hermione bail them out. He still spoke to them of course but with things at the Ministry keeping Hermione busy and Ron having to work full time at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, it was hard for them to interact outside of a few letters here and there. 

Hesitantly, Harry gave a light nudge back to Draco with his foot. He rested his elbows on the table, placing his chin on top of his clasped hands. “You know, you can call Ron a weasel all you want but if I remember correctly weren’t you transfigured into a ferret during our third year?” he added with a smirk. That was one of his favorite memories to date.

Draco felt a hot flash of embarrassment rush over his cheeks at Harry’s recollection of a certain memory. He wasn’t able to stop himself from lashing out, although it wasn’t verbally this time. He kicked Harry as hard as he could in the shin, somehow managing to not move much from the waist up. The other must not have seen it coming, as he didn’t even flinch until the pain hit him. Draco glared to his right where Harry sat, not feeling bad in the slightest for it. 

“One more word and I’ll do more than that.” Draco seethed, keeping his eyes on his plate rather coolly despite the venom in his tone.

On impulse Harry lifted his leg as if to cradle it but ended up smacking it right against the bottom of the table. The table shook lightly after the impact, his goblet nearly spilling over. He winced quite loudly and rubbed at where Draco struck him. The bastardly little man really has a kick to him, he didn’t expect so much force from him. He had no right to look as if he didn’t kick him into next week. If he wanted to play dirty, he could play twice as hard.

“You sure you don’t want a little refresher?,” Harry smirked at him before lifting his other leg from below the table, striking Draco’s ankle with some force. Not enough to bruise but hard enough for it to hurt later on. And oh was he going to hurt later on.

“Wouldn’t you say, Draco?”

Draco made the mistake of taking a sip of his water right before Harry spoke. He almost choked on it, cupping his hand over the goblet so he wouldn’t spit. Draco would be a liar if he said that those words didn’t shoot  _ straight _ down. He inhaled sharply through his teeth when he felt Harry’s foot strike him, but he didn’t react otherwise. Draco had a knack for swallowing his reactions quite easily. 

“Potter..” Draco warned, his voice barely above a whisper. He had suddenly felt the need to whip out the last name that he could add more venom to. Harry was just too soft, breathy, something to be whispered and—.

_ Merlin, he was doing it again. _

“Something wrong, Draco? You’re looking a little  _ red _ in the face.” Harry said, feigning innocence, fluttering his eyelashes just for good measure. A small part of him felt bad for kicking him but an even bigger part of himself felt ecstatic to know that he could still get under Draco’s skin. He pushed his glasses up slightly, inclining his head more towards Draco, his smile feigning the same innocence of that of a cat who’s just knocked over an expensive vase. 

Now things were just getting exciting, he felt a rush of something he hadn’t felt since their days attending as students, waiting to see how Draco would react filled him with a sort of-

Oh bloody hell. Now was the worst possible time for that rushing feeling to go  _ down  _ there. 

Trying to compose himself, he added in with a light voice, “I’d say you’re still the same foolish  _ ferret  _ from before, wouldn’t you?” his eyes never leaving Draco’s face.

Draco had never wanted to wipe that stupid smug Gryffindor grin off Harry’s face more than he did at this moment. He kept his cool on the outside, the only sign that Harry’s words had got to him being the rosy blush that splashed across his cheeks and nose. Draco pretended not to hear the other professor, stabbing a piece of steak on his plate with a little more force than what was necessary. He then glared at Harry as he slipped the piece into his mouth. Their eye contact was intoxicating.

“If you wish to keep showing your Gryffindor bravery, I suggest that you swing by  _ after hours _ .” Draco replied darkly, pleased now that Harry had the same flushed look on his face. For hating each other as long as they could both remember, they sure did know a lot about making the other tick. 

As soon as the words left Draco’s mouth, Harry’s throat felt oddly tight while his face erupted into different shades of red. Harry’s eyes left Draco’s mouth in an instant. Whipping his head the other way, all of a sudden the chipped wood of the table looked like the most interesting thing in the room. Oh Merlin, he felt like he was lit ablaze. Hundreds of thoughts were zooming through his head, each one coming to a more dastardly conclusion on what Draco’s words meant. 

Surely he was messing with him, the Slytherin always knew what buttons to push. But as far as he knew, Draco would  _ never _ insinuate something like this.

It took a moment for his words to click, all the while he had been fidgeting with his glasses. This was a challenge. A challenge that the Gryffindor was going to win. He has to make sure Draco knew that his words wouldn’t make him run the other way, tail between his legs.

Harry cleared his throat, straightening his back to show that he was confident in his words. “I don’t have any plans tonight, I’d love to..  _ catch up _ with you..” He took a swig from his goblet, feeling the need to quench his throat's dryness. He’s glad his voice didn’t give out at any point.. Hopefully if he played his cards right with him, that won’t be the only thirst quenched tonight.

Draco drank in every second of embarrassment that he’d caused Harry, trying not to smile as he took another sip of his water. He loved turning the tables, especially because Harry wasn’t nearly as good at hiding his reactions as Draco was. 

The rest of dinner went by fast, as Draco was able to ignore Harry and focus on people-watching. He did that a lot when he was bored, it was just a habit of his after spending his whole childhood analyzing guests at the Malfoy Manor. 

He headed back to his classroom, keeping himself busy by unpacking the rest of his assorted books and materials. Draco was nervous to be a professor, but he couldn’t help his excitement either. He just wanted to help clean the stain off his name as much as he could. The perfect way to do so was to do service, which he saw teaching as. Once he’d finished putting the majority of his things away, Draco headed back to his desk. He sat in the big, fluffy chair, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. Doing a bit of wandless magic, Draco opened his journal, and let his quill write out his thoughts as he daydreamed.

After Draco had left, Harry all but scrambled out of the dinning hall so he could emotionally prepare himself in his room. After he got there, he paced back and forth in his room for so long he might as well have left imprints on the wooden floor. To say that Harry Potter, Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World, was nervous over meeting Draco Malfoy after hours in his office was the understatement of the century. Harry looked out the tower window with a silent prayer, pulling at his hair making it even more messy than it already was. 

Bloody hell, he was a Gryffindor for fucks sake, he’s supposed to be the courageous and brave hero with the heart of a lion. Steadying his breathing and releasing his hair from his death grip, Harry realized that he probably looked like a pile of rubbish right now. 

He casted a quick Alohomora towards his closet, unlocking the old thing. He quickly fingered through his sweaters and jackets trying to find something suitable. He stopped at a well-worn grey jumper, something he usually wore on his days off. Harry tossed his robes and quickly snatched the jumper, putting it on in an instant. Casting a quick glance at himself in his mirror, he set out for Draco’s class.

He spent a good five minutes in front of Draco’s door contemplating on how he got into this situation in the first place. He took a deep breath and knocked twice. Oh this was going to be interesting.

Draco knew it was only a matter of time before the  _ Chosen One _ himself came waltzing in. He kept his eyes on the door, hiding his smirk behind his folded hands as he sat in a peaceful silence. Once he heard footsteps approaching, Draco felt a jump of adrenaline. He wasn’t sure how seriously Harry had taken his words, but guess he was about to find out.

Oh, how that Gryffindor bravery seemed to be squandered in his presence.

It made Draco feel powerful.

“I wondered when you’d show up, Harry.” Draco spoke clearly, his voice carrying all the way to the door. He opted for the much softer first name, lowering his hands so his small smile was visible. “From what you’ve said so far, it seems like you’ve got a lot you want to catch up on.”

Harry closed the door behind him, the heavy wood making a soft clicking noise. He swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat, facing Draco, he tried giving him one of his best smiles, albeit being rather awkward. He carefully walked over, his hands picking at the worn sleeves of his jumper. Once he made it near the front, he leaned against the desk closet to Draco. 

Harry was an endless ball of nerves at the point, his brain completely blanking on  _ what _ exactly he wanted to catch up on.

“Ah well, you caught me. Here I am. Here. With you. Alone.” Dear Merlin, his brain was completely void of any thoughts.

“Not that I mind being alone with you! It’s just uh rather odd, isn’t it? Not odd in a bad way of course! I mean.. given.. our history.” he winced lightly at mentioning their history. His face was flush with embarrassment, the floor now looking like the most interesting thing in the room.

“I think I’m going to stop talking now.”

Draco just let Harry talk, his smile widening as the other floundered for words. He enjoyed every second of it, waiting until Harry had worn out his sputtering. Draco finally approached, heading over to the same desk that Harry was leaning on. 

“That’s the least thick thing I’ve heard you say all day.” Draco replied softly, fiddling with his rings once more. He didn’t want to come off too sharp with his words, but he couldn’t help but prod. Draco glanced up at Harry, their gazes meeting. He both hated and adored the way it lingered. 

Suddenly, his robes felt too hot to wear.

“Forgive me, rough day.”

Harry’s eyes lingered a little too long on Draco’s expression, he just wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer. His brain supplied only a single though, causing him to grip both sides of the desk, his vision dipping ever so slightly down to Draco’s mouth. He’s fucked up quite a lot in the past, mistakes being made leaving him wishing, yearning even for another chance. 

Harry licked his bottom lip before exhaling a small curse. Without any thoughts going in, he squeezed his eyes shut and rammed his lips against Draco’s. 

Now it technically  _ was _ a kiss, more or less. Their lips touched for a moment, what a heavenly moment it was before their teeth clashed into each other. Harry’s eyes blew open moving his head back as quickly as he could. He stared for a moment before a myriad of apologies came rushing out.

“Oh bloody hell, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I shouldn’t have done that, I wasn’t thinking and I-“ his words were immediately cut off by Draco fisting Harry’s jumper, pulling him in for a more proper kiss.

Draco didn’t hesitate one bit, then cupping both of Harry’s cheeks and pulling him close once more. He didn’t expect this to feel as good as it did, a pleasant surprise. Draco had never felt this way before, actually. It was utterly intoxicating. 

“Shut up just for once, you git.” Draco managed to reply breathlessly between kisses. He didn’t mind pushing further along, trailing kisses down the side of Harry’s stubbled jaw. Draco let his hands fall from the other man’s face so he could tug his arms out of his robe and toss it to the side. This revealed the rather flattering —and skin tight— ebony waistcoat that cinched his figure, and an elegant green shirt that was so dark it looked almost black. 

Draco adventured a little further, hiking up one of his knees onto the table so he could partially straddle Harry. As much as he craved to just shove the man down and give him everything, Draco prided himself in his self control. He pressed hot, delicate kisses to Harry’s neck, placing a hand on the opposite side so Harry couldn’t shy away.

Not that Harry would have shied away if given the chance.

Harry could hardly breathe, let alone think of what to say now. Draco’s mouth on him felt downright _ sinful _ . Everything felt too hot, too sensitive, too incredibly wonderful for him to even comprehend. His eyes were half lidded but he kept them focused, drinking in the sight of Draco and his way-too tight waistcoat, the way he looked practically straddling his lap did things to him. Gods above, this didn’t feel real but his prick said otherwise. He had never been touched like this before, sure he wanked one out every once in a while just to get it out of his system, but this. Being touched so intimately, with such passion from the man who all but despised him in their youth. From the man who he had daydreamed about for so many years, being touched by him for the first time made him feel like he was floating.

But with the way his prick was throbbing, this wasn’t going to end in some heartfelt moment of peace. The more Draco touched him the more heavy Harry’s breathing became, his glasses beginning to fog up. All he could do was mumble out incoherent praises and swears from under his breath, his prick begging for some sort of friction. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore, he felt like he was about to come undone. Harry’s vision went white for a split second before he fisted his hands into Draco’s waistcoat, holding onto his hips like a lifeline. He felt like if he didn’t hold on to  _ something  _ he might lose his mind. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his prick did another happy twitch before he came, Draco’s name spilling out of his mouth like a filthy prayer. His eyes felt glossy, his pants felt tight, and he’s flushed head to toe from embarrassment because Draco Fucking Malfoy made him cum. 

His breaths were coming out in short puffs, his chest rising and falling quickly. He felt hot flush spread through his body, the embarrassment was clear on his face. More than anything he wanted a trench to open up from under him and swallow him whole.

Draco groaned into Harry’s neck, his heart pounding so hard he was sure that the other man could hear it. He pressed himself closer, fully straddling Harry’s hips, each movement sending a shock of pure lust straight down. Draco wanted everything, he wanted to touch every inch of skin, map it with his fingers, remember every single spot that made Harry squirm. At this point, it seemed like wherever Draco focused on would get a reaction.

Draco could feel the pressure building up inside Harry, a little pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to work him up. Foggy glasses, shuddering breaths, trembling fingers. Everything about it was intoxicating. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Harry either gave in, or backed down. Knowing just how deep the Gryffindor streak went, Draco highly doubted that Harry would ever back down from the pleasure.

Mouthing along Harry’s jaw, Draco let his hands slip under the other man’s shirt. He smiled against Harry’s skin, feeling a twinge of amusement realizing that Harry was wearing simple muggle clothes. It was.. so Potter of him to do. Draco brushed his palm over any skin he could reach, paying close attention to what made Harry squirm. Draco let his thumb press just under the other’s navel, trailing down until he hit the waistline of Harry’s jeans. 

Draco wasn’t even able to get his hand into Harry’s pants before he felt the other’s abdominal muscles flex with release. Draco couldn’t help his soft chuckle, amused that it had only taken a few minutes of foreplay to tease Harry over the edge. However, Draco was far from done. He wasn’t going to let it be a one and finish. After all, he’d cleared his night of everything for this. Draco reconnected their lips with a long, heated kiss, his hands working on Harry’s belt in the meantime. 

Merlin, the moan that escaped Harry’s lips at the contact made Draco’s head spin.

Draco then slowly sunk to his knees, pressing kisses along the thick line of hair that trailed down into Harry’s jeans. Draco glanced up with dimly lit eyes, seeking permission before he continued.

Harry looked down at him, his face flushing even more at seeing Draco between his legs. He resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands, already feeling even more embarrassed at seeing Draco.. like this.

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to muster up any courage he could manage to do  _ something,  _ because clearly Draco wanted something more. Merlin, he felt like he was gonna burst right then and there again. 

“Uh—.. wh-what’re you doing?” Harry asked in a nervous tone, his eyes flicking to the side every few seconds as if someone was going to walk in on them. 

Draco wasn’t able to keep back his scoff, his head lolling backwards as he laughed harder than he had in a long time. He then nuzzled his face into Harry’s thigh, trying to muffle the almost childish giggles that flooded his lungs. 

“Harry, baby.” Draco finally managed to say, his grin not leaving his face as he looked up at the other man. “I’m going to suck off your prick.”

Draco was often quite blunt, and he could see that it flustered Harry even more to hear it in such blatant terms. “Unless you didn’t want me to.” He then added, giving Harry an exit just in case with a slight raise of his brow. 

Harry continued to stare at Draco, his mouth hanging open in shock at Draco’s bluntness. As attractive as it was, it definitely didn’t help his current predicament. 

Harry’s entire mind was in a state of shock. His thoughts were buzzing by so quickly, he could’ve gotten whiplash. The only consistent thought he had was Draco Malfoy wanted to suck him off in his classroom. 

Oh fucking tits, he was so screwed. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he’s hardly had someone hold his hand.. let alone offer to give him a blowjob? Merlin, he was absolutely fucked.

“W-well.. ah, you see..” he kept rambling out incoherent words, the tips of his ears growing redder and redder by the minute.

Draco furrowed his brow, a little concerned. He didn’t expect Harry to be as nervous as he was, especially when they’d already flirted prior and it seemed like Harry should have known what their meeting would entail. Draco tipped his head slightly to one side, his thoughts leading him to only one possible conclusion.

“Have you ever done this before?” 

Draco hit the nail on the head with that question. Harry looked off to the side in embarrassment, his face was practically as red as a tomato. He was  _ really _ hoping he didn’t have to answer this question so soon. Well, to be fair, he wasn’t expecting any of this to happen whatsoever. 

He readjusted his glasses with one hand, a nervous habit he had obtained over the years. Harry looked down again to Draco, oh Merlin did he look incredible.

He gave a nervous smile before answering in a soft voice, “Ah well.. no. Not ever. I’ve never been uh.. intimate with someone. Not like this.”

Draco couldn’t believe his hearing. Harry Potter..  _ THEE Harry Potter  _ was a virgin? It almost seemed like a joke. 

“You’re bloody joking, aren’t you?” Draco blurted, unable to hold in the incredulous question.

When Harry’s embarrassed expression only worsened, he felt a pang of guilt for making a big deal out of it. Draco wiped the grin off his face, letting his gaze soften as he raised himself a little higher on his knees. He cupped both of Harry’s cheeks, drawing him down into a soft, almost tooth-rottingly sweet kiss.

“Do you want me to.. be your first?” He then added, giving yet another opportunity for Harry to back out if he desired. Draco never messed around when it came to clear consent, especially in a situation like this one.

Harry hesitantly placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders, needing to hang onto something to ground himself with. He felt like he could cry just from hearing those words alone. His heart swelled with so much love and endearment, the floating feeling from before returning at full force. 

Merlin, he had it bad for Draco. All those nights of pining for more than just a rivalry, worrying that all they’ll ever have is bitter words full of malice, no chance of something more. And here it is. Harry was presented with the chance for Draco to be his first. He wasn’t going to miss another chance at something with him.

Harry nodded his head with the same dopey smile from when he first walked in to see him, gently pulling Draco in for another passionate kiss. He drew back, looking at Draco with the most loving expression he could muster before exhaling with relief.

“I would love nothing more than for you to be my first.”

Draco smiled into the kiss, ruining it just a little bit. It was still sweet regardless. He was a little nervous now as well, not wanting to go too quick and scare Harry off. Draco casted a quick cleaning charm before he knelt back down again, unfastening Harry’s jeans and shimmying them down just enough to expose how indecently hard the other was under his boxers. Draco couldn’t help his smirk, slipping a hand into Harry’s pants and palming his prick. 

The almost obscene groan that Draco received in return made his own lower half throb with need. 

Draco then revealed Harry from his boxers, gently taking the tip into his mouth. He paused to spit into his hand, using it to stroke the length of Harry’s prick, dragging out many gasps and soft whimpers. Draco somehow guessed that Harry would be the type to wriggle and not know how to shut up, it just seemed like it fit. Draco used his free hand to thread his fingers with Harry’s, letting him squeeze his hand as needed. It was an easy indicator for Draco to figure out what made Harry falter the most.

The feeling alone of Draco’s hands on his prick was enough to make his head spin, all his rational thought being put out the window along with his pride. Harry didn’t care at this point of how loud he was, all he cared about in this moment was Draco’s hands and the overwhelming feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body.

At each pull he felt himself drifting further and further off into the pure bliss of pleasure, his mind becoming even more fuzzy with every mind numbingly incredible pull. Harry let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Draco’s lips made contact with the tip of his prick, just his mouth on the tip would have made him cum on the spot alone. He gripped Draco’s hand tightly, trying his best not to make a fool of himself like before.

He wanted the feeling to last longer, as well as try to give Draco the same amount of pleasure he’d been giving him. Some stray strands of hair had made its way to Draco’s face, obscuring some of his vision. With his thoughts in disarray, Harry removed his hand that had been gripping the table and shaikly pushed back the stray strands, his fingers trembling as he did.

Draco moaned softly on Harry’s prick, pleased with the rather dramatic reaction he received in response. He glanced up with hooded eyes, tracing a circle with his tongue as he met gazes with the struggling Potter. Draco enjoyed every second of it. Maybe a little too much. It was absolutely breathtaking to see Harry so undone. Draco had been dreaming of this for quite a while. It was just as amazing as he’d imagined, maybe better.

There were too many barriers between them at the moment. Draco felt like even his loose fitted shirt was too tight. He pulled back from Harry’s dick, licking his lips before rising up from his knees. Draco wasn’t about to let Harry finish so easily, not after he got his first freebie. Now he had to work for it. 

Draco reconnected their lips in a heated fashion, their embrace getting more passionate by the second. He slipped his hands under Harry’s jumper, having to pull away for just a second so he could tug it off over the other’s head. Draco then started to unbutton the man’s undershirt, pushing each side off his shoulders. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down, taking in the sight hungrily. Draco was willfully ignoring Harry’s obviously hard prick at this point, loving how it put Harry on edge. Figuratively and literally.

Harry swallowed the whine that was building up in his throat, missing the contact already. He shivered at the cold air hitting his skin, gasping for a moment before swallowing thickly. The last thing he wanted to do was beg for Draco to touch him but with how hard his prick felt, his pride having been thrown out the window he didn't have many options. And Merlin, did he want Draco back on him.

His prick ached at the loss of contact, he felt painfully hard, wanting more touches from the Slytherin. Harry looked at Draco with pleading eyes, green eyes bright with lust becoming more glossy with tears that threatened to spill. He bit his lip nervously before he spoke, something akin to a whisper escaping his mouth. 

“ _Please touch me._ _Please_ , Draco, I just want to _feel you on me_. _Merlin knows_ how long I’ve wanted this.” he laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly to emphasize his point. He stared desperately into Draco’s hypnotizing grey eyes hoping, _praying_ , that he’d touch him more.

Draco had to actively push back his grin, trying not to let it show. The almost pitiful whimpers that escaped Harry’s lungs were simply intoxicating. He thoroughly enjoyed just how much Harry whined and begged. It was truly a sight to behold. The Chosen One, barely able to keep himself together under Draco’s touch. Pride bloomed in Draco’s chest at the thought. 

God, Harry seemed to know just how to get under Draco’s skin with his whiny pleas for more. 

Draco let out a breathy sigh against Harry’s lips, kissing him even harder just to put an end to the other’s words. He would much rather put the pleas into action instead of talking about them. Draco let one of his hands drop down to meet Harry’s prick, his strokes almost a bit lazy as he continued to drag Harry along. It was exhilarating to witness the once bold, passionate Gryffindor be reduced to this begging mess. 

“ _ Shh, shh, shh, _ ” Draco tutted, thumbing over the head and making Harry’s hips stutter beneath him, “You always have so much to say, Potter.” He consistently didn’t do enough to push Harry over the edge, craving the build up of pressure that would drive the other mad with lust.

Harry felt like puddy, his movements becoming more and more jerky as Draco stroked his prick, the sensations feeling like heaven. He felt himself shake and tremble, his thoughts becoming nothing but a chant of  _ ‘Draco, Draco, Draco’  _ spurring on through his head. His hips continued stuttering as Draco’s thumb teased the slit, smearing his pre-cum around the head. Oh fucking tits, this was better than any wet dream he’d ever had.

He tried to keep his eyes focused on Draco, wanting nothing more than to listen to his sinful words.They made his head spin violently, as well as his prick swell with anticipation. Wanting more friction, without realizing it, he thrust his hips upwards to create more friction. And Merlin, was that a mistake. 

All he could focus on in the moment was fucking into Draco’s, astoninghly soft, hand. He kept going, and going, and going until he could feel his legs shake from him reaching his breaking point. He could feel his head lolling back, his glasses slipping off as his whole body shakes. Harry hiccuped as his hips continued jutting forward in pure pleasure, a small strand of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth as he moaned out incoherent praises.

Draco gave pause the moment before that he was sure Harry would lose it. He couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face, relishing in the soft whimpers and pleading look on the other’s face. Draco simply adored the primal hunger in Harry’s glossy eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his sticky tip. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Draco then whispered. He meant his words, nothing but truth spilling out in a moment as vulnerable this one. 

It was difficult to resist the overwhelming urge to finish Harry off, but Draco couldn’t help but want this absolutely stunning moment to never end. Ignoring the state of Harry’s clearly flushed prick once more, Draco returned to meet the other man’s lips in a sickeningly sweet embrace. He also ignored the soft gasp once their hips brushed. Draco almost let a groan slip himself, using every ounce of his self control to keep himself as calm as he could. 

Part of Draco didn’t like showing when he was bothered; it felt like weakness. He couldn’t help it at this stage, sinking his teeth into Harry’s lower lip to silence them both. 

Harry’s eyes widened for a moment before slipping closed, locking his arms around Draco’s neck in order to bring him closer. Truth be told, Draco’s comment could’ve made Harry cum on the spot. And it would have if it weren’t for the amount of restraint he’s harnessing so he could keep the moment going.

Besides the mind-numbing feeling of Draco on him, his vulnerable omission made something in his heart swell with something akin to love. This probably wasn’t the best moment to think about it considering the fact that they’re rutting against each other like animals in heat. 

Harry rocked his hips against Draco’s, wanting more friction between them. Feeling around with whatever he could get his hands on, Harry buried his fingers in Draco’s silky hair and  _ tugged  _ like his life depended on it.

Draco disconnected their lips for a moment, seizing a handful of Harry’s dark brown curls so he could tug the man’s head back. Draco then leaned in close, his hot breath so close that it rustled the other’s hair. “ _ I want you to fuck me senseless, Potter _ .” He mumbled into Harry’s ear, catching the lobe in his teeth. 

He adored the lustful shudder he received in return, pleased with how easy it was to drive Harry up the wall. 

“ _ Come on then, _ ” Draco added, practically  _ purring _ in a tone deeper than his usual voice, “Where’s that Gryffindor bravery that you  _ can’t help but boast about? _ ”

Harry nodded slowly, letting the words sit for a moment. Oh those words went straight to his prick in a matter of seconds. Harry slowly moved his hands down, trailing against Draco’s back slowly. He wanted to memorize the feeling of Draco’s waistcoat before he ripped it off. He hoped it wasn’t too expensive, it’d be a damn shame if he ruined such a nice piece of clothing. 

He trailed his hands down to Draco’s hips, rubbing small circles into the fabric. The material of his waistcoat was sleek, a little firm but nonetheless fine. His mouth was starting to water at the idea of ripping off the blasted material.

But before he moved any further down, he met Draco’s eyes with a questioning look. “Is this okay?” he asked in a small voice, as if he were embarrassed. He kept his hands right where they were, not moving an inch down without Draco’s say so, the last thing he wanted was for him to overstep any boundaries.

Draco swallowed thickly when he felt Harry’s fingers trace circles on his hips, the contact making his vision go fuzzy. He wasn’t used to feeling like this. Harry made him feel things that made his head spin. 

“Yes.” Draco muttered breathlessly, his piercing silver gaze settling on watching Harry’s fingers attempt to figure out his waistcoat. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears at this point, anxiety tightening his chest. “Please..” Draco then added in barely a whisper, desiring nothing more than for Harry to just rip everything off him that second. 

_ Slow, Draco. _ He had to tell himself.

Harry let out a shaky breath, hearing Draco like this felt intoxicating to say the least. Harry slid his hands from Draco’s hips to the front of his waistcoat, fingering the buttons for a moment before making quick motions to get the blasted thing off. The feeling of Draco’s sharp hip bones from beneath his waistcoat made his mouth water, his movements a little more hurried.

“You’re sorta like a present. With the way you dress, that is,” he let out a breathy laugh, continuing with unbuttoning his waistcoat, “There’s so much wrapping, so much to take off, just for a marvelous gift underneath. I feel almost giddy while doing it.” he finished his sentence with the last button popping off. 

_ Finally.  _

He slipped his hands under Draco’s dress shirt, slowly but surely mapping out every bit of skin he could. He let his hands rub small circles into Draco’s hip bones, Merlin, those things are as sharp as diamonds. 

He lifted his gaze to Draco’s eyes, wanting to see what expressions he could milk out from him. He felt his prick grow harder from hearing Draco’s gasps, adoring the noises. Harry felt like he could get addicted to Draco and this was something he absolutely didn't want to quit.

Draco swallowed thickly, shuddering under Harry’s soft contact. He couldn’t help it. The feeling of someone’s hands on him had never been in a good context, so it was a strange thing to experience touch in this context. Draco felt a twinge of fear in his chest when Harry thumbed over one of his deep scars. The looming knowledge that he was currently with the one who had created those marks made his throat go dry.

Thoughts swirled and darkened in Draco’s mind, forcing him into a fearful downward spiral that reminded him all too much of being a child once more. 

Dragging himself out of the daze, Draco forced himself to speak.

“Harry..” Draco whispered, his voice so light that it was almost inaudible. When the sepia-skinned man gazed up at him, Draco could barely manage another word. “I-.. I don’t think you’ll like what you’re about to see.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in, his hands halting their movements. Why would he say something like that? I mean they've already made it this far but something felt off. The way Draco phrased it made it seem like it was…

Oh. 

That’s where it was. Where Harry....When he…

Oh Merlin, words can’t describe what Draco must be feeling. Of course he’s probably insecure about the scars, hell he’s the one who gave them to him. He nervously bit his lip before he let himself speak.

“If it means anything to you I.. I think you look lovely. Well I mean you always do! Look lovely that is- but uh that's not what I’m trying to say- wait no I mean,” he continued fumbling with his words for a moment, subconsciously his hands rubbing small circles along Draco’s hips.

“What I mean to say is...I don’t think of you any differently. I still think you’re the most gorgeous bloke I’ve ever met. If you don’t want to go any further, that's okay with me. I want you to feel pleasure but above everything, I want you to feel comfortable.” Harry held his hip in one hand, the other moving to meet with Draco.

“What happened, happened and all we can do now.. towards a better future. And..” he gently set his hand on top of Draco’s, a small smile making its way to his lips. “I’d like to be a part of that future. Of your future, that is.. if you’ll let me.” 

Draco felt a sudden whirlwind of emotions. He couldn’t wipe the shocked expression from his face. Even though Draco usually found Harry’s rambling quite bothersome, there was something about just how endearing the words that left his mouth were. He wasn’t sure what to even say, all coherent thought leaving his brain at once.

All Draco managed was a soft chuckle. Well, it was more like a mix between a laugh and a sob. He blinked hard, a few tears slipping down his cheeks in the process. He immediately reached up to blot them away, feeling a rush of embarrassment for being so vulnerable.

“Apologies,” Draco mumbled, having trouble speaking through the hard lump in his throat, “I shouldn’t put this pressure on you. I want.. I just want you. I’ve never wanted something more in my life but I’ve also never been more scared to lose something in my life.” He found himself rambling now too, his words mushing together. “I just.. I just don’t want you to be scared of me. Scared of  _ this.  _ Scared of who I was and who I am. I don’t want it to be a constant reminder every time you have to look at me. That I’m.. forever lost to this. Forever fucked up.” 

Draco had lost himself to tears at this point, his incoherent thoughts having a hard time being strung together.

“I’m never going to be what I should have been. I’m always going to be stuck with this.. this past. You don’t deserve to live with my choices, it’s unfair to you. You made the right choices, you don’t deserve to be punished. I deserve all of it. Everything from my father, from Vo—..  _ him _ . And everything from Azkaban. All of it. It’s all because of  _ me _ .”

Harry looked at Draco, his heart sinking at his words. He felt this.. this overwhelming need to protect him. To push away all those thoughts, to beat them down with a stick and get them away from him, bring him into his arms and tell him that it’s going to be okay. He wanted to make him understand. Merlin, what Harry would do for this man, he’d do anything just to see him smile.

“Draco.. Oh Draco no, no you didn’t deserve what had happened to you. None of it was your fault, you- just...I can’t wrap my head around it.” he let out a shaky laugh, words continuing to stumble out, “T-The fact that you even  _ think _ you do is— how thick headed could you be? Your sentence to Azkaban, what your father’s done, what  _ he _ did to you. You didn’t deserve any of it.” 

Harry dropped his hand back down to his waist. He pulled him closer, arms shaking as they snaked around Draco’s small waist, bringing him into a hug.“You hear me, Draco? You deserved none of it. A-And if you continue to think like this I’m...I’m never going to let you go, you wonderful, stupid bloke..” He buried his face into his chest, gently squeezing Draco to emphasize his point. 

“I’m not leaving you alone, never have I thought of you any differently.. I’ve made so many mistakes, so many that I regret to this day. Just.. please I don’t want to regret losing you again..” 

Draco had never felt supported like this, his feelings had usually been nothing short of tossed. It was strange to think that his former rival held so much care for him. He let out a soft breath, trying to calm himself down. Draco couldn’t even look Harry in the eye for a few moments.

“If you really mean that, I’d say that you’re the thickheaded bloke.” Draco managed to joke, a smile spreading across his tear stained cheeks. 

Draco would never stop saying that Harry was such a Gryffindor through and through. The undying savior complex. The distaste for self preservation. Everything about Potter just  _ screamed  _ his former house. It was amusing to Draco. Also quite endearing. 

Stupid, sappy,  _ handsome _ Potter.

Harry smiled, his heart fluttering at the sight of Draco smiling. Ah there it was. One of those smiles that he had rarely gotten the chance to see in their youth. It made his heart swell with joy, made his brain go fuzzy in a good way. Oh Merlin, he had it bad for him. All thoughts from earlier disappeared, now only replaced by this. The moment of utter bliss between Harry and Draco. 

He squeezed Draco again, loving the feeling of him in his arms. Harry had a dorky smile plastered on his face, his green eyes sparkling with nothing but adoration for the man in front of him. Oh, he never wanted to stop looking at him. He shifted his head back to lay on Draco’s chest again, just wanting to feel the rise and fall of his chest, wanting to listen to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

“Well maybe us being thickheaded blokes was meant to be.” he said with a sigh. If he were being honest, Harry is definitely more of the thickheaded type than Draco. No sense of self-preservation, putting others before himself, that's what made him who he was. On the other side of the spectrum, there was Draco. He had an almost suicidal sense of self-preservation, and was one of the most ambitious wizards Harry had ever met. 

Maybe that’s why they’re so drawn to eachother.

Draco let out a soft snort of laughter. Harry always seemed to find a way to lighten things up. It was an admirable trait, at least to Draco. He tended to let himself get lost in his head, but Harry effortlessly dragged him back out and into the present. It was strange just how much light Harry could bring.

“I guess. There’s no other way to describe this other than the result of two thickheaded blokes.” Draco responded, running a few fingers through Harry’s thick, dark chocolate curls. Once Harry lifted his head, Draco pressed a sweet kiss to the other’s reddened lips. It felt like home. 

Draco couldn’t quite explain the way that he felt around Harry. It was a strange one, but not in a bad way. One that made his heart jump into his throat and sparks set off in his head. A feeling so strong that it made him feel weak. 

The mood had seemed to shift entirely from one of lust to favor a more gentle approach. With the rush of first touch passed, an aura of a much sweeter taste washed over them. The comfortable vibe seemed to drown out Draco’s once obnoxiously loud worries. Draco undid his cravat, then tugged his dark green dress shirt up over his head. Tossing it to the side, Draco struggled to make eye contact for a few moments. He had always been deathly conscious of his scars ever since the Myrtle bathroom incident, and even though it had been years, the pinkness hadn’t faded since. Spell scars were different than flesh ones, and his pale skin didn’t take them well. Looking as fresh as the day he got them, Draco felt a wave of shame wash over him.

“They’re awful, I know.” Draco mumbled.

He could only imagine what it left behind but he never thought it would be anything like this. The scarring contrasted against Draco’s smooth, pale chest didn’t sit right with him at all. If anything, his pale complexion made the scars look fresh, almost as if he had gotten them recently rather than what feels like a lifetime ago. What, six maybe, even seven years ago? When they were nothing but stupid, frightened boys not ready for what was to come next? For a war that neither were prepared for? That would change them both as a whole?

Harry nervously bit his lip before hesitantly brushing his fingers against the scarred skin, caressing it gently, feeling the texture was.. so incredibly bizarre. The texture was smooth, almost frighteningly so but the scars Draco received were magic based rather than physical, Harry could feel how.. rigid it felt. That most certainly wasn’t right. Not at all. And here he was, getting to see the aftermath of his stupidity up close and personal.

For a moment, he just stared, his hand stopped moving at this point. Truth be told, he was mesmerized by how they felt. He could remember that day so, so clearly. He had nightmares about that day, about how he nearly killed Draco using a spell he didn’t know, having to hear the screeching pain that crawled out from Draco’s mouth as Snape’s spell knit his skin back together, having to relive the entire experience made him feel violently ill. And he wasn’t even the one who received all the pain Draco must’ve felt. He thought about it everyday, about how he nearly killed Draco Malfoy.

It took a few moments for it to fully click, the gears in his head shifting to a halt. He did this. He really, truly did this to Draco. 

Harry looked into Draco’s cool, grey eyes with the most apologetic expression he could muster. He knew that deep down, no amount of apologizing could get rid of those scars. Truthfully, all he could do now is to make amends, replace the memories of confusion and hurt, to try to make things better than what they were. What their relationship was.

Harry ran his fingers across Draco’s scars, making out patterns and shapes only he could see. Tracing along his toned chest, feeling everything with both his hands, Harry’s features mixed with a look of utter regret as well as compassion for the man in his lap. He stopped his fingers once they felt the rhythmic beating of Draco’s heart. He tapped his fingers along the knitted skin atop his heart, following along with every beat his heart took. Carefully, he moved his hands to rest atop his shoulders, keeping a firm yet gentle grip, as he closed his eyes and placed gentle kisses along his collarbone before stopping at his heart. He gave a loving smile, one that could’ve made anyone’s heart swell, before placing a gentle yet loving kiss atop Draco’s racing heart.

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry said with a shaky yet firm tone, “You don’t need to apologize for a mistake we both made. For our stupidity, our ignorance from then. We’ve both made our mistakes, we’ve made choices we regret but...” He looked up with glossy green eyes, he inhaled before a more confident voice let out, “..I love you. I love you, scars and all. And nothing is ever going to change that. I’m not going to let our past change that, you hear me?” 

Draco had thought he’d stopped breathing the entire time. All he could feel was his racing pulse throughout his entire body. He steadily followed the path that Harry’s fingers took across his skin with his unblinking gaze, keeping any and all words inside. Draco swallowed his fear, a rush of memories flooding into his brain at the moment. Each brush of fingertips felt like an electric shock, dizzying him until he had to grab his thigh for support. 

Draco could imagine the burning sensation like it was moments ago, how it felt for every inch of his body to be in excruciating pain. With Harry shouting out a curse he’d never heard before, then the next second Draco being on the floor writhing in pain. He’d screamed until his voice broke, pawing at his blood-soaked chest and neck. There was absolutely nothing that could have prepared him for the moments before what he thought was certain death. Draco remembered catching a glimpse of Harry’s stunned face, tear-filled emerald eyes looking down at him. The water had turned a deep shade of red with his own blood, making Draco want to hurl from just the memory. Draco never had the stomach for violence. That was his Achilles heel. He’d never been able to go through with anything that directly harmed others. His heart couldn’t be in it fully. Only the threat of his own death had driven him that far, and even then, Draco couldn’t finish the task. Every moment that passed he felt like more of a coward. Absolutely useless. A stain on the Malfoy name and a reminder of their failures. 

Draco was tugged out of his mind by a pleasant sensation. He couldn’t help his small smile, moving his hand from his thigh and instead threading fingers into the overgrown curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. Feeling the others lips on the jutting bone of his clavicle made warmth blossom in Draco’s chest, overflowing until a soft chuckle escaped.

The kiss that shadowed his heart felt almost different. Draco exhaled deeply, a little avoidant of Harry’s gaze for a few seconds. The stronger the emotions he felt became, the more Draco’s instinct grew to slip away from the feeling. Then came Harry’s words, and Draco could feel the burn of shame wash over him once more. He couldn’t even imagine if his own curse had landed. Draco knew through and through just how stupid he’d been. How much he regretted things.

But then came those three words.

Draco froze for a second, unsure how or if he should say something. He never thought he’d hear those words coming from Harry Potter. Not in a millennium. He shoved down his shot nerves, putting together his response.

“I couldn’t even count the regrets I have, but there’s one thing I definitely won’t regret.” Draco murmured, drawing Harry’s chin up so they were face to face. He kissed him quite hard at first, but the embrace softened quickly. Desperation had clouded Draco’s head, but now gave way for something else. Something much stronger. Breaking away for just a moment, Draco’s breathless voice spoke once more.

“I love you too.”


End file.
